Hate or Love?
by Mrs.OlyvietteSnape
Summary: He hates her. She hates him. But when he finds that she isn't as tough as she seemed, will he change his feelings? Rated T for abuse and language. Dallas/OC
1. Chapter 1

"What's up Pony?" She asked and he stared at her confused. "What's up, why you so quiet today?"

"Oh, I dunno . . . he just got jumped maybe that's why." Dallas said sarcastically and she glared at him, he glared straight back.

"Back off Jack," She growled and he laughed; his eyes mysterious.

"You break up with Sylvia again?" Steve asked and Dally nodded.

"Yeah and it's for good this time, little broad was two-timin' me again while I was in the cooler."

"Pony, why were you off by yourself anyways?" Steve asked turning towards Pony.

"I was coming back from the movies I didn't think . . ."

"You never think, never use your head. C'mon Pony . . ."

"He lay off the kid Darry; it's not his fault Socs like to jump us." She said and elbowed him in the ribs, he looked over at her.

"Speaking of movies, anyone want to come to the Nightly Double tomorrow night?"

Steve shook his head, "Me and Soda are taking Evie and Sandy to the game tomorrow."

Darry sighed, "I'm working."

"How bout y'all? Two-bit, Pony Johnnycake?"

"Yeah me and Johnny'll come," Pony looked at Darry.

"Sure you can go Pony since it's not a school night."

"I was planning on getting boozed up tomorrow night, if I don't I'll come find you." Two-bit said and Rose laughed quietly.

"I might stop by," Rose said and Dallas glared at her.

"I wasn't implying that you come Princess."

"I know you weren't," he smiled innocently at him and then stood up, "Well I gotta get home; my dad's probably found his damned whip and is waiting for me to get home so he can flog me." She waved good-bye to everyone.

"See ya Rose," the good-bye was scattered around the group.

"Bye Princess," Dallas said and winked at her, she glared at him.

"Smart ass," she grumbled and made her way down the street, hips swaying beneath her skirt and dark brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. When she was out of earshot Dallas groaned to himself and looked at her retreating figure.

"Why does she have to be so sexy, yet so frigging sarcastic at the same time?" He muttered under his breath to himself.

"Dallas don't think about it, she gets beat up by her dad just about every day, being sarcastic is all she's got left." Darry said and Dallas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he stood up, "Well I gotta get going, if I'm lucky, I can get home before my old man gets home with a new damned thing to yell at me about." He started walking in the same direction that Rose did and smiled when he heard Darry say,

"Dally; your house is the other way."

His smile turned into a smirk and he turned to face the rest of the gang, "I know it is."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL NIGHT?" Her dad screamed at her and smacked her across her face. The stench of liquor hung around his face like an evil mask, an evil blinding mask.

"With my friends," she whispered and staggered backwards from his slap, turning her back to him and rubbed the reddening spot on her face tenderly. She screamed when the crack of the whip lashed against her back and she turned to face him quickly, "I'm sorry daddy!" she yelled, earning her yet another slap.

"SAVE IT YOU LITTLE SLUT!" She staggered back with his choice of words and he smiled, "I bet you've slept with all of the guys in that 'gang' you call your friends. Well here's a news flash, Princess, you have no friends, and the minute that you turn eighteen you are out of my house and I never want to see your ugly little face ever again."

"I HATE YOU!," she screamed and backed up towards the door, "I HATE YOU!" She opened the door behind her and ran out into the night, her fathers screams tuned out by the sobs that wanted to wrack her body. Her vision was blurred with tears as she ran, but her feet led her to where she wanted to go. Tears starting to fall down her cheeks, she banged on the door and it was answered by a shirtless, very tired looking Darry.

"What's . . ." he started but she cut him off and threw herself into his arms, he staggered backwards and landed in the armchair, a sobbing damaged Rose clutched to his chest. "What happened Rose, sweetie, what did he do this time?" He asked her, his voice gentle and loving. She sobbed into his chest, sobs wracked her body vigorously and she couldn't reply to his question until they died down. He whispered soothing words into her ear and rubbed her shoulder gently, her shirt was ripped in the back and the was a gash under the torn reddened fabric. Her sobs finally died down and she looked up at Darry, her cheeks tear stained and her eyes red.

"He . . . he called m-me . . . his own daughter . . . a . . . a s-slut." Darry's eyes widened and he hugged her gently.

"You aren't one sweetie," he said and forced her to look into his eyes, 'You aren't a slut and you know it."

"Can . . . can I stay at your house tonight? I don't want to go back to my house unless I absolutely have to." He nodded and she stood up, he walked over to his room and shot her a worried glance.

"You sure you're gonna be okay darlin?" He asked and she nodded, laying down on the couch and closing her eyes.

"I'll be okay, as long as I don't think about my dad I'll be okay."

**Me: If you want me to continue this story please review! I don't know whether I should continue or not.**

**Dallas: and for Rose's and my sanity, don't review so that we don't end up-**

**Me: shhh! Don't spoil it!**

**Dallas: what?**

**Rose: oh joy; I'm stuck in a room with Dallas**

**Dallas glares at Rose**

**Dallas: I don't like this just as much as you do**

**Rose: whatever, Elissahbeth if you don't let us out I'm going to frigging shank you**

**Me: hehehehe I'm in control**

**I run away**

**Dallas leans against the wall**

**Dallas: how long are we going to be in here for?**

**Me: as long as I want you to be in there! Hehehehe**

**Dallas: I hate you**

**Me: if you want me to continue story review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I got reviews that said Rose shouldn't be so tough, and so I'll explain her a little bit. She is only tough around her friends, when she gets home she is cowardly and scared; she looses her tough layer and shows her true colors. Darry and Soda are the only people that have seen her cry because she trusts them the most. And I'm on a roll so I'll be updating maybe two chapters including this one.**

Rose opened her eyes to a burning feeling on her back and she moaned and tried to roll over onto her back but was stopped.

"Don't move Rose, you've got some pretty bad cuts on your back," Darry's voice said and she, reluctantly, let him pull her into a standing position.

"Two-bit get out of the fridge, there isn't any liquor in there." Soda yelled and Rose laughed at Two-bit's muttered curse.

"You okay on your own today Rose?" Darry asked her and she nodded, giving him a small smile and hugging him.

"Darry me and Johnny are heading over to meet Dally!" Pony yelled and Rose hurried after them, her back ached slightly from last nights beating and she her, surprisingly not torn, jacket on her body to hide the gashed and tears on her back.

"Hey Pony wait up!" She yelled and he turned towards her, she tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell onto her hands, the skin broke and little scratched appeared on the heels of her hand. "'Ow," she mumbled and blew on her hands.

"Very graceful Princess," Dallas said and stuck his hand out to help her out.

"Why thank you Texas," she said and reluctantly took his hand, a strange jolt of electricity shot through her veins when her skin touched his and she let go of his hand the minute that she was back on her feet. He looked into her grey eyes and something sparked behind his own, something that looked like lust.

"Uh . . . well . . . we should get going . . . c'mon Pony, Johnny," Dallas made sure he stayed away from Rose, but he couldn't help shooting glances and her, on the outside she looked like a tough broad, but when he had looked into her silvery grey orbs it was like he had seen a part of her damaged soul behind the glassy blue color. Time passed slowly and awkwardly for the two until they got to the nightly double. Then it was like time passed in the blink of an eye. Dallas tried to hit on a red-haired soc, and then got pissed when Johnny mouthed off to him, and then left in fury and Rose, Pony and Johnny ended up sitting next to two socs.

The movie ended in an awkward silence, and Cherry asked Pony, Johnny, and Two-bit who had appeared sober for once, if they wanted to walk them home. They had agreed but Rose had felt a strange feeling in her stomach like something was going to happen to them . . . something terribly and horribly bad.

"Marcia!" Cherry's voice said scared as a blue Mustang pulled up behind them and two Socs stepped out.

"What are you bums doing with our women?" One of them sneered and Rose could smell the liquor, it hit her nose and she coughed and backed away a step.

"Who you calling bums buddy?" Two-bit asked and pulled his jet handled switch out of his pocket, the blade shot out in the blink of an eye.

"Listen Greasers, we've got a couple more in the back seat,"

"Then pity the back seat," Two bit busted a bottle on the chain link fence and handed it to Pony, Pony's eyes went wide when he looked at the sharp glass in his hand.

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Cherry cried and grabbed on of the Socs wrists, "Please Bob don't!"

"Why? We can take the bastards?" He said and shook her off, his eyes set on Rose. Two more Socs got out of the back seat of the car and stood behind them, arms crossed in front of their chests.

"Stop it Bob! I hate fights, I hate them! We'll go with you, just don't fight!" She was practically on her hands and knees begging him and he glanced at her.

"Fine, but if I see you with theses hoodlums ever again, I won't stop in tearing them to shreds." Cherry had a small limited conversation with Ponyboy and then they were gone, just like that.

"Where you going Two-bit?" Pony asked Two-bits retreating figure.

"I'm gonna go hunt up a poker game, maybe get rip-roarin' drunk, I dunno. Catch you three later." Two-bit yelled and Pony, Rose, and Johnny went the other way. They ended up in the vacant lot, Rose lay on her stomach, her back still ached from the whip gashes, and stared at the flickering light on the end of Johnny's cigarette. They all fell asleep eventually and when Rose woke up she found herself to be lying on her side, Johnny lying on his back and still asleep, but Pony was gone. Rose was about to ask where he was when she heard pounding feet and Ponyboy appeared, tears filling his bottom lids and threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"C'mon Johnny, Rose, we're running away!" He said and Rose and Johnny stood up and ran, neither of them daring to say a word. They stopped several blocks away from the lot and Pony broke down slightly.

"Gota cigarette Johnny?" He asked and Johnny handed him one wordlessly.

"What happened Pony? What's up with you?" Rose asked and placed her hand on his shoulder gently.

'Darry hit me," Pony whispered and Roses' eyes went wide.

"He did?" Ponyboy nodded and Rose looked down at the ground, tears forming in her eyes and threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Pony I don't think he meant it . . ."

"Yeah well . . . maybe if we walked to the park and back I'll be cooled down enough to go home."

"Yeah . . . good idea," Rose wrapped her arms around herself and silently cursed herself for wearing such a thin shirt and jacket . . . and then she remembered that it wasn't her fault that her shirt had giant tears on the back. They ended up in the park and they all froze when they heard blasting car horn from behind them. The blue Mustang pulled up behind them and two Socs got out, Bob and the other one from earlier, Bob smelled even stronger of liquor and Rose backed up three steps from the stench.

"Hey Randy, aren't these the Greasers that picked up our women? Ah but look, they've found their own broad, dirt." Rose staggered back like she'd been slapped in the face and Bob approached her, a nasty grin playing out on his face. "A greasy, dirty, bitchy little slut."

"Back off her! She ain't none of those things you just called her, but you know what a Soc is? White trash with Mustangs and Madras," Ponyboy said and without thinking, he spat at them.

"You need to wash your mouth out Greaser, wash his mouth out David." Bob said and Pony tried to run for it but the Soc grabbed him and shoved his face into the fountain.

"PONYBOY!" Rose screamed and punched the Soc holding Pony's head into the water. The Soc grabbed her neck and shoved her into the fountain, his hand strong and holding her under the water, she locked eyes with Ponyboy for a mere second, before her vision turned from red and hazy, to black and unknowing. Her mind shut down and all she heard before her ears shut down too, was a bloodcurdling scream and a thump like a body hitting the ground.

**Me: I am evil hehehe**

**Dallas: …. What did you do to her ……**

**Me: awww! Dally's concerned for Rose!**

**Dallas: ….**

**Me: silence means he does**

**Rose: … this is an awkward conversation**

**Dallas: shut up Elissahbeth, I do not have feelings for Rose**

**Me: yes you do,**

**Dallas: I am going to shank you if you keep saying that!**

**Dallas pulls out switchblade**

**Me: can't catch me if I'm not here!**

**I run away …. Again**

**Dallas rolls his eyes**

**Dallas: I'm going to kill her**

**My voice: now, now Dallas, don't make me make you get all lusty on Rose**

**Rose: uhhhhh …….**

**Dallas: you wouldn't**

**I smile mishceviously**

**Me: yes, I would, in fact, I am mwahahaha!!**

**Dallas and Rose stare at each other in horror**

**Dallas: Oh glory ….**

**Rose: This …. Is gonna be really awkward …..**

**Dallas: Ya think?**

**Me: it'll be worth it I promise hehehe, review if you want, constructive criticism is accepted but please no flames!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't have much of a note, I may not have that second chapter up . . . but I might . . . depends on whether my sister falls asleep at twelve or eleven.**

When she opened her eyes she was clutched in Ponyboys' arms and he was running. They arrived at a building and it took her hazy eyes a little while to find that they were at Bucks. Johnny knocked on the door and it was answered by an annoyed looking Buck Merril.

"What do you kids want?" He asked and started to close the door.

"Dally!" Johnny gasped out, "We gotta talk to Dally."

"He's busy," Buck said annoyed and Pony's nerves just about snapped, he had set Rose down but she was leaning on him, her vision was still a little blurry.

"Tell him it's Pony and Johnny he'll come!" Pony yelled and Buck rolled his eyes and went to get Dallas. Dallas cam down a minute later, wearing only a pair of low cut blue jeans.

"Alright kids, whatta ya need from me?" Rose's hazy eyes cleared all of a sudden when she saw Dally and she straightened up not wanting him to see her so weak and pale. He didn't blink or react at all when Johnny told him his story, only nodded and said, "Good for you kid."

"Sorry we got you away from the party," Johnny said and Dally grinned and hook his head.

"Nah kid, I was trying to get some rest, god knows that's impossible here, Tim and me got into a fight and he cracked a few of my ribs." He suddenly looked at Pony and Rose who both had their arms wrapped tightly around their bodies and were shivering. "Rose . . Pony . . . you wet?"

"Y-y-y-e-s-s-s-s," Pony stammered, Roses' teeth were chattering to violently for her to reply.

"Glory hallelujah!" He said and opened the screen door, pulling the three kids inside and ushering them over to a spare bedroom. "Gets you're shirts off now, at least Johnny's got his jacket, do you two ever think?" His eyes lingered on Roses chest, her white shirt was sticking to her body and was turning slightly see through, it took all of his self control to tear his eyes away from her chest and he threw a towel at them before walking out of the room.

Rose dried herself off and took Johnnys' jacket from him gratefully, covering her body with it when Dallas came in with two shirts. He threw one at Pony and one at Rose, and she had to control a blush from creeping onto her cheeks when lust and wanting flashed through his eyes again. She slipped her arms through the sleeves of the shirt and uncomfortably felt Dallas's eyes locked on her as she buttoned up the shirt, leaving the top two un-done. He sat down on the bed next to them, Roses mind went blank from exhaustion, but she controlled another blush from rising into her cheeks when Dallas's fingertips brushed past her thigh and his hand rested on top of it, his warm fingers sending electric currents throughout both of their bodies.

". . . murder wrap." Rose was broken from her blank thoughts when she heard those two words followed by Johnny making a strange noise. Dally stood up, linking his hand with Roses' and pulling her up into a standing position. Dally walked them to the door, messed up Johnny's hair, and then locked his eyes with Roses'. "You take care princess," he said and looked down at their intertwined hands, "I'll be up there as soon as I think its safe." She was about to let go of his hand when he pulled her towards him suddenly and pressed his lips onto hers firmly. He let go of her and she stared blankly at him, before running to catch up with Pony and Johnny, her lips tingling slightly from his urgent kiss.

Before she knew it she was huddled together with Johnny inside and old, rotted, dilapidated church. She was shuddering from cold, but when she closed her eyes to try and get some sleep, she blushed when she felt the ghost of his lips press onto hers again, her body was suddenly warm and she smiled in her sleep. Her dream started out as her running from her father, a whip in his hand continued to lash against her back. She screamed in pain and tripped over something, falling onto her hands and feeling the whip hit her back again. She screamed again and started to weep, tears fell down her cheeks and splashed onto the cement ground as her father reared back for the final blow.

Then it changed suddenly and she was watching Dallas sleep, his blankets thrown back to expose his muscled chest, his arm lying behind his head and his breathing slow. She swooped down onto him and pressed her lips onto his again, his eyes opened and he broke away from her, pushing her under his body and kissing a line up her throat onto her jaw line. Her hands moved to the slick skin of his chest and she moved them along his neck and onto his back, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. He kissed her lips passionately, deepening the kiss in a matter of seconds and running his fingertips across her stomach. He hiked her skirt up her leg and ran his hand down it, kissing her again and pulling the cloth of her shirt up to expose her flat stomach.

"Wait . . ." she whispered and he either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her. "Wait . . ." she whispered again and moved her hands against his chest, shoving him off of her with all of her might. He lay there, blinking confused and then he was sleeping again, just out of reach.

**Dallas: …… whoa**

**Rose: ……**

**Me: see? Told you it'd be worth it!**

**Dallas looks at Rose**

**Rose blushes**

**Dallas: …. You were right Elissahbeth**

**Me: I was? Noo way!**

**Dallas nods**

**Dallas: it was worth it**

**Rose smiles slightly**

**Me: hehehe I win!**

**Dallas: I'm going to end this conversation now before it gets even more awkward.**

**Me: fine, reviews are welcome but again, please no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry it's been a while, my dads bee non the computer allll day fixing it -_- I wasn't able to put anything up**

Rose awoke to find that she had curled into a ball and was wrapped up in Dally's jacket, his scent was etched into the sheep's-wool lining and she inhaled subconsciously. She remembered only parts of her dream last night and a blush crept onto her cheeks at the thought of what her mind could make up. She sat up and looked around for Johnny, Pony was still sleeping and she jumped when she hear d a low, long whistle that ended in a high note.

"Johnny," she breathed and rushed over to the door, helping Johnny bring a giant bag into the church and setting it down just as Pony woke up.

'Why'd you get black dye?" She asked curiously, turning the bottle over in her hands, then a thought sprang to her, "You gonna make my hair even darker? Man that'll be attractive, now introducing Rose the vampire, her skin is albino white." She rolled her eyes and shook her hair out, it fell down past her shoulders and was curly. "May as well get it over with," she wet her hair with the black hair dye and after sitting in the sun waiting for it to dry, she walked back into the church.

Pony was grumbling to himself about his hair and Rose smiled and laughed good naturedly. Johnny and Pony looked up at her when she came back in and both of their mouths dropped open in astonishment. She looked like a dark angel; her already pale white skin looked even paler because of the contrast of her black hair and her pale skin. But her grey eyes had obtained a blue tint to them and standing in the sunlight that filtered in through the open door she looked as though she had wings made of light sprouting from her back.

"Um . . . you look . . . good," Johnny managed to choke out and Rose smiled at him.

"Thanks Johnnycake," she said and sat down, she had borrowed Johnny's blade and had cut her shirt to make it cling to her figure more, she hade cut the entire back into shreds and then tied the shreds into knots all the way down her back. Pony's hair was bleached and Johnny's was cut, they were disguised and now all they had to do was wait.

The next four days passed slowly, Rose and Pony took turns reading from Gone with the Wind, but time still passed slowly.

"Those southern gentlemen," Johnny said one day while Rose was reading the book, "They're like Dally." Pony looked at him startled and confused.

"Really? I think their more like Sodapop." Pony said and Rose looked at both of them.

"I think they're like Dally," she said and Pony looked at her, his eyes laughing.

"That's because you love him," he said and Rose blushed and hit him gently with the book.

Finally, after four more grueling days of boredom and reading, Dallas came up to check on them. Rose heard a long low whistle followed by a high note and she looked over at Johnny confused for a moment.

"I didn't do it," Johnny said and she cocked an eyebrow.

"If you didn't then who . . ." she started and then stopped her eyes widening. She heard footsteps from behind her and she turned slowly when she heard a rough, but familiar voice say,

"Glory you look different Princess." She sprinted across the church and jumped, her thighs gripped his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck, he staggered backwards into the wall of the church but held onto her so she didn't fall onto the ground.

"I missed you Dally," she whispered and chose to ignore the snickering that came from behind her. A smirk slid across his face before he kissed her lips gently.

"Missed you too Princess," he murmured and winked at her, she let him lower her to the ground and then they walked over to Johnny and Pony, Dallas's arm wrapped tightly around Rose's waist.

"Well that was an interesting greeting," a smirking Johnny said and Dallas messed his hair up.

"One of you says a word about that to anyone and I'll skin you, understand?" Dallas said, yanking Ponyboy to his feet and messing up his hair. "Nice hair kid," he said and Pony glared at him.

"You don't gotta rub it in Dally." He mumbled and Dallas laughed.

"I gotta letter for you Pony," he said and pulled a folded up piece of paper from his back pocket.

"Whose it from?"

"The governor stupid, it's from your brother, Sodapop."

"Soda? How'd he know . . ."

"Darry's taking it real hard Pony . . ." Pony ignored Dally's comment and opened the letter to read it. Pony looked up from it a minute later, a million questions on his mind.

"How come you got hauled in Dally?" He asked and Dally grinned.

"Them boys at the station know me by now, I get hauled in for everything. I kinda let it slip that y'all were headin' for Texas." Rose looked at him and sighed without noise, it looked as though he'd been the one that'd been sleeping in his clothes for a week. "Do you kids want something to eat or not?" Pony and Johnny leapt up, their stomachs growled and Rose smiled.

"Do we ever," Johnny said and then added, "It'll be good to get in a car again." Dally drove way faster than the speed limit and Rose had to clutch onto one of Dally's arms to keep herself from flying out of the car. They got food and Daly stared at Johnny and Pony wolfing it all down.

"Glory," Dallas said in amazement, "Don't worry kids I got plenty of money, c'mon slow down I don't need y'all getting sick on me!" Rose laughed and Dallas put his arm around her shoulders, she hadn't ordered much because of her small appetite and had finished already. "Man and I thought I was starving'." He said looking back at them and Pony rolled his eyes.

"Try bologna for a week."

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you something," Dally said, "The Socs and us are having an all out war-fare over the city. That kid you killed had plenty of friends now it's Soc against Grease all over the town. I've started carrying a heater . . ."

Rose looked at him startled and whispered in fear, "A gun Dallas . . . you kill people with guns."

"Switchblades too Princess," he said and brushed his nose across her jaw-line, "Don't worry kids, it ain't loaded but it helps in a bluff. Tim Shepard's and our outfit are having it out with the Socs tomorrow night in the lot. If they win things go back to normal, if we win they stay outa our territory but good. Two-bit got jumped a few days ago, me and Darry came along just in time, but he was doing pretty well. Two-bit's a god fighter. Hey I didn't tell y'all we got a spy."

"A spy?" Pony asked, "Who?"

"The red headed Soc I tried to pick up at the nightly double the other day, oh cherry-what's-her-name." Pony choked on his sandwich.

"Cherry Valance?"

"Yeah that broad," he winked down at Rose who was staring at the dashboard of the car awkwardly, "She drove up in her little sting ray the night Two-bit got jumped, some of us was for jumping her then, but Two-bit stopped us . . . That little broad told us that she'd testify that the Socs were drunk and lookin' for a fight, and that you kids were fighting back out of self defense." Rose shuddered under his arm at the memory of that night, a nasty voice saying,

"You greasy, dirty, little slut." Tears sprang into her eyes and she blinked them away, Dally didn't notice he was still talking about the rumble.

"That was a good idea, cuttin' your hair," he twirled a strand of Rose's black hair around his pointer finger and then brought it back down next to her cheekbone, "Y'all would never fit in the descriptions in the paper now, what with Blondie back there and the dark haired babe right here."

"We're going and turning ourselves in," Johnny said suddenly and Dallas choked on his food and whirled around ot face him.

"What?"

"We're going and turning ourselves in, Cherry said I'd have a good change being let off easy cause a the self defense thing."

"Johnnycake . . . are you crazy?" Dallas yelled.

"Did my parents ask . . ."

"Two-bit was gonna go to Texas and look for y'all!"

"But did my . . ."

"NO! Okay no, they didn't. My dad doesn't give a hang wherever the hell I am. But do I care? No." Dally nearly broke the steering wheel as he pulled out of the parking lot and barreled down the street. He stared at the dashboard, his eyes blazing, and he shot a glance through the rearview mirror at Johnny. "Johnny . . . kid I ain't mad at you . . . I just don't want you to harden up . . . couple months in jail and it'll happen. I don't want that to happen to you . . . like it did to me." His eyes were sparking and blazing and he stared at the road, no one talked or dared to say a word . . . except for Rose.

"Dally . . ." she said gently and his eyes flickered towards her and then back to the road, ". . . Dal calm down . . . would you rather we stayed in that church and died slowly because of the lack of food." He looked at her, her skin was pale, albino white pale, and she was unhealthily skinny. He didn't have time to answer. They pulled up to the church to see smoke rising from it, orange and red flames licked at the rotting wood and smoke tunneled out the boarded up windows.

"Jesus Christ . . ."

**Me: if I don't update soon it's because my dad is using the computer again, he's trying to fix the internet or something. And he's doing the taxes and stuff so I can't really go on when he's home.**

**Dallas: thank you for the life story Elissahbeth**

**Me: you're welcome!**

**Dallas sighs**

**Rose shudders**

**Dallas: what's wrong Princess?**

**Rose: I gota bad feeling about this . . . a really bad one.**

**Me: hehehehe, you'll find out what happens next soon if my dad gets stuck in traffic and gets locked out of the house on 'accident'**

**Dallas: and I wondered why you were evil**

**Me: I'm not evil! I'm a ballerina too! But at before and after dance I'm an evil little kiddo! Hehehe**

**Dallas: ……**

**Me: well anyways, reviews are welcome but no flames please …. I think I'm repeating myself.**

**Dallas: you are.**

**Me: shut up Texas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Not much of a note this time, but I'm super excited to type this chapter, the crazy fire! Yay!**

"Let's go see what's going on," Pony said, jumping out of the car and walking over to the church.

"Pony! Johnny! Get back over here or I'll beat your heads in," Dally yelled but Pony and Johnny had already disappeared behind the building. He looked at Rose. "Don't you dare go in there, you hear me? You go in there and I'll kill you." She was staring at the building apprehensively.

"Dally . . . Johnny and Pony are gonna get hurt . . ." she grabbed his hand and opened the door of the car.

"Don't you leave me Rose, don't do it." She pulled him out of the car and they ran to the back of the building, Pony and Johnny were inside.

"Take the kid!" Pony's voice said and Rose did and handed him to Dally.

"GET OUTA THERE NOW!" Dallas roared as more kids were passed through his hands and set on the ground to safety, "Forget the blasted kids, the roof's caving in!" Rose ran in as Dallas knocked Pony out of the way and grabbed Johnny's shirt, yanking him out of the way of a falling timber and shoving him out the church door. She jumped out of the way just enough, but the timber fell onto her and burned her leg. She yanked it out from under it before it could do any worse damage and screamed in pain from the burn and heard Dallas's voice from outside yell, "I'm comin' Princess I'm comin!"

He ran into the burning church and searched in the smoke blindly for Rose. When he found her he pulled her up into his arms, running out of the flaming church and coughing up a storm, his eyes and lungs burned from the black choking smoke. Rose lay limp in his arms as he burst from the church and he clutched her to his chest, then his vision faltered and he blacked out, Rose held loosely in his arms.

"Wha- where am I?" Rose asked when she opened her eyes.

"You're in an ambulance kiddo, on the way to the hospital."

"Dallas . . . where's Dallas?"

"Who?"

"Dallas . . . the tall one . . ."

"I'm afraid I don't know which boy you're talking about kiddo, what's your name?"

"Rose . . ."

"Got a last name?"

"Yeah . . . it's Curtis."

"You guys must've been sent from God himself," he said and Rose looked at him.

"Really?"

'Yeah, saving all those little kids. You're like angels." Rose looked at him hysterically. Dally, an angel? Well to her maybe but not to anyone else . . . she started to laugh and the guy in the ambulance smoothed her hair out and talked to her quietly all the way to the hospital.

They rushed her into the hospital first and her eyes were closed, her skin deathly white. And shaped in a line across her leg there was a black, charred burn mark.

"How bad are they?" Darry asked the doctor after every reporter had finally gone and they were left alone, just Pony and Soda.

"I'll only talk to family sir I'm sorry," the doctor said and Darry rolled his eyes.

"Listen doc, we're all the family those two kids got. How bad are they?"

"The young man has a burned arm, it will be scarred for the rest of his life, and the young lady has a large burn on her leg. They both should be fine in a couple of days."

"Thank Jesus," Darry murmured and put a hand to his head, "poor little Rose."

"May I ask you one question sir?"

"Shoot."

"Rose, while she was unconscious she continued to murmur the name Dallas. That is the name of the young man correct?" Darry nodded, fighting to keep the smirk from his face, "And apparently, the first thing she asked was what happened to him, do you know of any . . . connection between the two?" Darry shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. "Thank you, I was merely curious." Darry walked back over to Soda and Pony, a smirk plastered onto his face.

"What's with the smile Darry?" Pony asked.

"Hey Pon . . . did Dally and Rose . . . do anything while he was up with you guys?" Pony smiled and chuckled to himself; Soda opened his eyes and looked at Pony.

"Yeah . . . if you call doing something him always having his arm around her." He laughed when the memory of him coming up there hit him, "She jumped on him when he got up there in the first place." Darry and Soda laughed and Pony stood up, yawning and stretching tiredly.

Meanwhile in the hospital Rose was lying awake in her bed, she had to see Dallas . . . she had to know if he was okay. Using all of the strength in her body she pushed herself up into a sitting position and dropped onto the floor without a sound. She pulled her skirt on her body and removed the hospital gown, pulling her shirt on and buttoning it up uncaringly. She limped over to the door and opened it slowly, thank God her injuries weren't so bad that she had to have heart monitors and other stuff stuck to her. She slipped into the very quiet, lighted hallway and then limped over to the door next to hers. The nurse had said Dally was in the room right next to hers, and she opened the door slowly, why did they keep these doors unlocked, she wondered to herself as she slipped through the doorway and into Dally's room. She limped over to the hospital bed and saw him, his body glowing from the light of the moon coming in from the window.

"Dally," she whispered and his eyes opened, annoyed at first and then they changed to relief.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked and sat up, he was still wearing his jeans but they had removed his jacket and shirt, his arm was wrapped up in white gauze and it was stiff.

"No," she whispered and leaned towards him, "I know you aren't cause I'm not." He smiled slightly in the faint light and pulled her onto the bed with him, moving his hand to the back of her neck and arching it. He kissed a line up her throat and onto her jaw line, and then slowly across her jaw and onto her lips. He pulled her onto his lap and deepened the kiss passionately. The moonlight shed onto the both of them made Rose's skin glow and she shivered under his touch. They broke away for air and then he lay back onto the pillows, pulling her with him and holding her head in the crook of his neck. Rose fell asleep fist, startling Dallas when her breathing slowed down all of a sudden and she snuggled closer to his warm embrace. He smiled to himself before resting his head atop hers and closing his eyes, falling asleep to the sound of her quiet breathing and the feel of her beating heart against his chest.

"Miss Rose . . ." the nurse said and opened the door, and then she gasped when she found the bed to be emptied. "Nancy!" She gasped and ran into the older nurse standing outside the room. "Nancy oh Nancy I've lost my patient!" The older woman smiled and shook her head.

"You didn't loose her Katie, I know where she is," she gestured for the young flustered nurse to follow her and she opened the door next to her and pointed in. "Apparently, little Miss Rose snuck out of her room last night," Katie looked in and sighed. Rose's head was pressed against Dallas's chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist and shoulders, one hand on the back of her head and the other on her opposite hip bone.

"Aww, how adorable," Katie breathed, one of Rose's hands was on Dally's neck, the other on her own shoulder, and they were breathing in unison. "Do you . . . do you think Doctor Straus will be mad at us if we move another bed in here for her, I don't know if she'll use it, but I can't bear to break these two children apart."

"Neither can I Kate, neither can I," Nancy said and glanced over at the two again, "The boy, Dallas, he is as tough as wrought iron nails, when I was checking over him and asking him where it hurt, he would say it didn't hurt anywhere even though I could tell it did because he winced."

"And the girl, she was tough also . . . and she continued to murmur the name Dallas while unconscious . . . but I never thought she would like him . . . they just seem so opposite."

"Yes they do . . . but look at them Kate, they belong with each other . . . I don't want to break apart fate."

"Yes I suppose not, let's leave until they wake up." Katie shut the door and after some five or ten minutes, Rose opened her eyes and stretched her arms out. Her palm came down to stroke Dallas's cheek gently and he opened his eyes, placing his own hand on hers and smiling down at her gently.

"Morning Princess," he murmured and kissed her lips tenderly.

"G'morning Dally," she replied and sat up slowly, stretching her arms high above her head and arching her back. The sleeve of her shirt slipped off of her shoulder and she blushed when she felt Dallas's arms wrap around her waist and pull her up against his body. His fiery lips caressed the skin on her shoulder and he smiled to himself when she shuddered under his touch.

"I'm still laughing," he said and she turned towards him curious, "about the fact that we hated each other with a passion." He fixed the sleeve of her shirt and laughed quietly at her haphazardly buttoned shirt.

"And now," she said and fixed her shirt so it was buttoned correctly, "I don't hate you . . ." she stared into his icy pale blue eyes, "I . . . I love you." He smiled and nuzzled her neck gently.

"I love you too," she stared at him, "That's right Princess, I love you. Big shocker Dallas Winston, roughest toughest, meanest," Rose cut him off and inserted,

"Sexiest," into his rant, he laughed and brushed his nose across her forehead.

"Hoodlum in Tulsa loves Rose. And the crowd goes wild." It was her turn to laugh and he looked at her, he'd never actually looked at her or listened to her voice before. And now that he did, her laugh sounded like wind chimes and her voice like mother natures. Her skin had gotten a little color back into it yet it was still shockingly pale. But instead of an unhealthy sallow pale, it was glowing slightly and was a beautiful creamy white in color. Her hair, he twirled a lock of it around his pointed finger and then let it go, was as black as the night, but instead of making her look extra pale and unhealthy and skinny, it made her glow and look more like a dark angel. The light cast in from the sun made her look as though she had wings of light sprouting from her shoulders, and her body was purely made of muscle, not one ounce of fat at all.

"What?" She asked embarrassed when she felt his eyes on her body.

"Nothing . . . just never got a good look at you. Ever time I seen you we'd always be yellin' at each other. But now, since we're not yellin', glory hallelujah how come I never noticed you before?" He tilted her chin up into the sunlight and she looked into his pale blue eyes. "You look like an angel Princess; you really are one nice lookin' broad." She blushed and he kissed both of her cheeks gently.

"You aren't half bad lookin' yourself," she mumbled and he smiled and kissed her lovingly.

**Me: That's it for this chapter! I'll update soon but for right now I leave you at that very different from my other endings but I don't care! It's still not done.**

**Dallas: glory, how long is it going to be?**

**Me: oh I dunno, when I run outa ideas then it'll be over**

**Dallas sighs**

**Rose: oh c'mon Dal, it isn't that bad**

**Me: that's cause you haven't . . . no can't say . . . it'll ruin the story.**

**Dallas and Rose look at each other scared.**

**Rose: you aren't thinking along the lines of . . .**

**Me: O.O NOOOO! Ewww you're nasty! No nothing like that. Ew. I'm gonna end the conversation now before it gets any more awkward! Reviews are welcome but no flames please! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I've been getting a lot of reviews that said Rose was a Sue . . . and I'm not entirely sure what that that is. And I'm trying to make her more average, I've read over my other chapters and I messed up on A/N from before. She is cowardly because of her dad beating her; hence one of her dreams at the church, she acts tough because she wants to prove that she's just as good as the guys. Thanks for all the reviews!**

The door banged open and Tim Shepard strode in, stopped and then let a smirk slide onto his face.

"Look at this Dally," he said and chucked a rolled up newspaper at him, "You a hero now? Well now I've seen 'bout everything." Dallas glared at him and sat up, opening the paper to the front page. His picture along with Rose's, Pony's, and Johnny's were there . . . and it didn't have anything about his record on it.

"Oh shut up Shepard," he grumbled and threw the paper back at him.

"And the rumble tonight, you're missing that too."

"I said shut up Shepard!"

"Hey, hey I was just kidding around Dally," he said and sat on the edge of the bed, "We're gonna need every man we got, if we don't win man . . . no Greaser man or broad will be safe."

"Yeah I know Tim . . . I know."

"Well I gotta get going, I'm meeting up with the Brumly Boys leader to talk 'bout the rumble he wants ta know 'bout the rules and stuff." Tim got up and took the paper with him, nodding to Dally and exiting the room. Dallas leaned his head back onto the wall and stared at the ceiling . . . they had to win that rumble tonight . . . they had to.

"Dally?" He heard Rose's soft voice say and he looked up, she hobbled in on crutches, her leg wrapped up all the way to the middle of her thigh in white gauze.

"Hey Princess."

"Tim came by," she said and trailed off, "You think Johnny's gonna get the electric chair?"

"I hope not . . ."

"Just making sure . . . I'm scared 'bout tonight . . . that rumble . . . I don't like the sound of it one little bit."

"Don't think about it Princess, you ain't allowed to fight cause you're a girl . . . besides doc said you'd be out tomorrow . . . you'll be fine."

"Yeah I guess . . ." she stood up and hopped back over to the door, "I gotta get going back; nurse said I could only be here a little while."

"See you later Princess," he said and she smiled.

"Bye Dal."

Rose hopped back into her room and sat down on the edge of her bed, staring out the window and listening to the loud tick-tick of the clock on the wall.

"Rose." She heard a gruff voice say and she stiffened and gulped.

"Y-yeah?" she stammered and gulped again.

"Young lady you are coming home with me now, and I am going to have a long talk with you about this little stunt you pulled."

"Y-y-y-yes f-f-f-father . . ." she stood up and limped out of the room, forgetting her crutches.

"I'm taking my daughter home," he spat at the nurse and she stared at him.

"She's not,"

"Don't tell me what to do with my daughter I'm taking her home and that's final!" Her dad dragged her out the door and she mouthed the words _help me_ to the nurse before her dad shoved her into the car and drove off. "Get in the house." He spat and she obeyed, tripping over her feet and stumbling into the house.

"Dad . . . please . . ." she whispered when he pulled a long black whip from a drawer in his desk.

"You think you can just call me names," he said and bound her hands behind her back tightly with a piece of rope, "Think that you can just waltz on out of here do you? Well I'll tell you something." He turned her around so her back faced him and raised the whip high above his head. "You need to learn some respect missy," he brought it down with a swish and a sickening crack filled the air. She yelped and tears sprang into her eyes. "I am the boss around here," he brought it down again, harder and harder each time.

"Please daddy I'm sorry," she whispered and fell to her knees on the floor, her dad didn't stop, just smiled and brought it down again onto her bloody back. Four times, five, six, seven, tears streamed down Rose's face and she was whimpering and screaming in pain.

"Maybe next time you'll learn not to run away," he snarled and put the whip down, she tried to get up and he laughed, "You disgraceful child." It took all of her strength to push herself up and she ran out the door blindly, not knowing where she was going and not knowing what was happening.

"GREASER!" She heard a rough male voice scream and she tripped in surprise and landed on the rough sidewalk, her hands still bound behind her back. Someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, her wrists were becoming bloody and raw from the rope and her back was bloody and torn up, not just the clothing.

"She's pretty banged up already," she heard a voice say reluctantly.

"Who cares, she's the one that was with that black haired kid when Bob got killed!" She screamed when she felt a sharp blade dig into her shoulder and drag all the way down her arm.

"SHUT HER UP!" Another voice roared and a piece of cloth was shoved into her mouth, cutting off her voice and leaving her with only her legs as a defense.

"You like that Greaser?" The Soc snarled and her blurred vision didn't let her see any details at all. "That's what Bob felt like when he got knifed by one of you excuses for a human." The blade cut into her face and dragged down. Her vision was starting to blacken on the edges and it completely went out when someone slugged her face and dragged the blade down her other arm.

"C'mon guys get going we're gonna be late for the . . . oh God." Soda said and rushed over to the dark shape sprawled out on the ground by the vacant lot.

"Rose? Rosie? Kiddo? Wake up Rose . . ." his eyes traveled from the bleeding gash running from her temple to the bottom of her jaw bone, down both the long gashes on her arms, down the multiple slashes on her legs and then rested on the burn on her leg.

"Oh Glory . . ." Darry whispered and stared at her. One arm was across her chest and the other was sprawled out, her legs were lying in awkward positions and her chest was barely rising and falling with each small breath she took. He scooped her unconscious form up into his arms and stared at Two-bit with a grave expression.

"We gotta win that fight," Two-bit said gravely when they stared to walk again; "We gotta win it for Rose and Johnnycake." When they got to the grassy area where the fight was taking place, Darry carried Rose over to Tim and stood in front of him.

"Shepard, I got a problem."

"What do- Jesus Christ where did you find that?"

"That, Shepard, is Rose and she's been beat up . . . bad."

"What? By who?"

"Who do you think?"

"Socs? I thought that broad was in the hospital . . ."

"She was . . . I don't know how she got out but she did . . . I think her dad picked her up and beat her."

Rose stirred in his arms and opened her eyes, her vision was hazy and blurry and all she saw were dark figures, all she heard was murmured slurred sounds. She screamed and Darry looked down at her startled.

"D-d-d-d-don't t-t-t-touch m-m-m-m-e . . ." she whispered when Darry set her down on the ground. She fell to her knees and shielded her face with her arms, cowering and whimpering.

"Rose I'm not going to hurt you, calm down kiddo," Darry said and reached his hand out towards her.

"G-g-g-g-g-get aw-w-w-ay f-f-f-from m-m-m-me," she stammered and backed away from Darry's outstretched hand. She backed into someone else and screamed in pain, arching her back and falling onto her stomach. Everyone gaped at her back, the shirt was torn and bloodied, eight wide gashes criss-crossed her back and were still bleeding slightly.

Tim let out a string of cuss words and gaped at her when she curled into a ball on the grass, her knees clutched close to her chest and tears streaming down her face. By then Socs were arriving in car loads, getting out and drunkenly walking over to the Greasers, sneering and taunting them.

"Hey Greasers," one of them sneered, "We having a rumble or not?"

"Which one," Soda spat through clenched teeth, "of you low-life scums," he approached the Socs followed by everyone but Darry who was gently easing Rose into a sitting position "jumped the girl over there?" He pointed to Rose and the Socs looked, a couple sober ones gasped.

"We did," two drunken Socs said and staggered forward, "We beat that little bitch up. She's the one that helped kill Bob she" no one heard the last words of his sentence when Soda reared back and slugged his face. The Soc stumbled backwards and the fight began.

"Hold up!" A rough voice yelled and Rose turned her head to see who was talking, she looked like hell, her hair was tangled and there was dried blood on some locks of it. "Hold it!" Dallas ran in and jumped on the first Soc he saw. Rose's vision was still blurry, but it had started to clear up slowly, she felt numb all over, her arms, back, and legs stung from the open gashes and she was shaking in fear.

"So we meet again," she heard a voice say and she whimpered and shielded her face against the Soc staring at her.

"G-g-g-g-go a-a-a-w-w-w-ay." She stammered and the Soc laughed.

"Why should I? No one can save you from what I'm about to do to you, no one." He laughed darkly and Rose squeezed her eyes shut, in fear. Then a pain filled scream ripped from her throat when he shoved a switchblade into her leg and twisted it. The rumble seemed to stop when they looked over at the noise and froze in horror. Rose continued to scream and choke on the sobs that wracked her body, tears streamed down her sallow, pale white cheeks and she fell onto her side as blood started to leak from the wound, the knife lodged half way in her thigh. Blood trickled down her leg and onto the now reddening grass. Then everyone broke out of their frozen stances and Darry ran and grabbed Rose, she was choking and hemerging in his arms, blood running down her leg and her skin paling by the second. One of the Socs motioned for him to get in his car and h did, not caring that he was a Greaser.

"Drive. Like. Hell." He said through clenched teeth and the Soc nodded and speeded down the road, cussing at the police siren that immediately followed him. He slowed down and the officer bent down towards his window.

"Where's the fire buddy?" He asked and looked through the window.

"Listen bud, take one look at the girl and tell me I can't drive like a mad man." The Soc said and the officer looked at Rose, gasped, backed up, and waved the Soc on. He barreled down the street, ignoring every red light and finally coming to a stop at the hospital.

"Thanks," Darry yelled back as he sprinted into the hospital. He ran up to the check in desk and stared at the Nurse wildly, "Please . . . ma'am . . . help her . . ." he panted Rose, still breathing, moaned in her unconscious state and the nurse screamed when she took one look at her.

"Put her on the stretcher!" She screamed and Darry gently set her down on it, the nurse rushed her into another room and Darry collapsed on a chair in the waiting room, panting and breathing heavily, his jeans had a dark red stain on them and he arms and neck had blood on them from him holding Rose.

"Please God," he whispered to himself and looked up at the ceiling, "I already lost Mom and Dad, let the girl I think of as my child live."

**Me: hehehehe I am such an evil child, well since no one will talk to me because of what I did to Rose I guess I'll just put an author's note. I'm going to change Rose's character a little bit, in the beginning and a little in the middle. Thanks for the reviews and help! Review again if you want but no flames, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Cliffhangers suck don't they? If I get some medical terminology wrong I'm terribly sorry, spelling is not one of my things and sometimes I'll spell the word so horribly wrong that the spell checker on word doesn't even recognize it. : ) Thanks for the reviews and help!**

"How is she doc?" Darry asked when he saw the doctor walking down the hallway, a clipboard in his hand and a frown upon his face.

"I'll tell you one thing sir, if you had taken her here, even one minute later than you had, she would be dead. We were able to give her a blood transfusion and stitch up the knife wound before it got infected." The doctor hesitated and then continued, "We found some unusual slashes on her back, ones that strangely looked like whip markings, do you have any notion as to why that would be?"

Yeah," Darry said gravely, "I do. Her dad beats her just about every day and if you looked closely, there are light grey scars all over her back from previous beatings. I can't do anything about it because I'm not her father, but if a man comes I here saying that he is her dad and demands to see her, don't let him. You let him see Rose again and I guarantee she will be dead the next day."

"I'll notify my nurse. Now about her other injuries, the slashes on her back should heal fine by themselves, but we are going to keep her here for a couple more days to treat the burn mark on her leg and to make sure the knife puncture in her quadriceps heals up correctly."

"Thanks Doctor Straus."

"No problem Mr. . . . Curtis?"

"Yeah Curtis," Darry turned and walked home, Dallas refused to leave until he had seen Rose and knew she was okay, but everyone else was back at the house, all exhausted from the rumble. Darry sighed to himself as he approached the house. Walking in and sighing again, the image of Rose's bloodied and battered up body tattooed into his mind like a sick song that you just can't seem to stop singing. He opened the door and Soda looked up at the noise of the door creaking open and then closing shut.

"How bad is she?"

"Is she gonna live?"

"Is she already dead?"

"I'm going to kill that Soc if she's dead!"

"Hey, hey calm down ya'll, doc says she's gonna be okay in a couple of days." There was a murmured sigh around the room and Soda relaxed back into his chair.

"Man . . . that Soc must've been real messed up to try and kill a girl." Soda said, staring at the TV blankly, "You think we should take her in Darry? I mean honestly, poor kid gets beat up every day, just like Johnny, but his parents don't go looking for him when he runs away. But Rose . . . man her dad looks for her when she runs away, and beats her with a whip . . . that ain't right."

"Maybe we could, but right now, all we can do is wait to see how she heals up."

"Hey . . ." Pony looked around, "Where's Dally?"

"He told me he wasn't gonna leave till he saw Rose. Doc said he wouldn't take any visitors for a couple hours so Dally camped out there for the night." Darry said and fought a smile from slipping onto his face.

"Well . . . that explains a lot." Two-bit said and grinned, everyone around the room burst out laughing and Two-bit cocked an eyebrow, "What'd I say?"

"Sir . . . Mr. Winston, you can see Rose now." The nurse said, shaking his shoulder gently so he woke from his light nap.

"Wha- oh . . . thanks." He followed the nurse into a room and looked at the bed where Rose was lying. A knot formed in his throat at the image he saw before him, Rose was hooked up to an oxygen machine and a heart monitor next to her beeped slowly and at a steady pace. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked rapidly to hide tears that had somehow formed in his eyes. She didn't need him bawling like a baby when she was the one that was hurt; she needed him to be strong. He walked over to her and kneeled down next to her, lifting his hand up and stroking her pale cheek gently with his thumb. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked at him with a blank expression, then coughed and weakly reached her hand up to hold his.

"Dal . . ." she whispered, her voice was so low and weak that he had to strain his ears to hear the rest of her words, "I love you." The three words were whispered but he managed to pick up, love and you.

"Love you too Princess, now stop talking I don't want the doc kicking me out cause you passed out on me." She closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead gently, her skin was icy cold and he scared himself when her hand dropped limply from his and landed on the pillow with a soft thump. A lump rose back into his throat and even though he swallowed multiple times, he couldn't keep the tears from springing to his eyes and leaking down his cheeks.

"Dally . . ." he heard her voice whisper and he looked down into her grey eyes, tears leaking out of his own and falling down his cheeks, "Its . . . okay . . . to cry . . . every . . . once and . . . a while." He looked into her eyes through his blurry watery vision and she smiled weakly at him. His nerves snapped and he burst into tears, burying his face in her neck and crying. He made no noise as the tears streamed down his cheeks, soaking the pillowcase and leaving wet lines on his face. "Alright big boy, you're okay, it's all gonna be okay." She whispered and wiped the tear trails from his cheeks with her thumbs, kissing his forehead gently and pressing her cheek against his tenderly.

"I-I though I lost you," he whispered, "I-I thought you were dead."

"But I'm not dead Dally," he stared at her through his blurry vision and then kissed her forehead gently, lying his head onto the mattress and closing his eyes.

"I know you ain't dead, if you were you'd be in heaven and I'd be in hell."

"Dally,"

"Close your eyes Princess, you need your rest." She obeyed him and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. He wiped his eyes on his arm and looked at her sleeping; the numerous cuts on her face made him sigh and look away. He finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, the heart monitor and the clock acting as a beat to lull him to sleep.

"Dear goodness," Kate murmured to herself when she walked into Rose's room holding fresh gauze and a strange smelling ointment that had helped ease the pain of the multitude of gashes on her body. Then she let a small smile slide onto her face when she saw Dallas kneeled on the floor, his cheek was resting on the mattress of the bed and he was asleep, he looked rather uncomfortable. "Rose, deary, wake up," she whispered and Rose opened her eyes and sat up groggily.

"Hmm?" She mumbled and Kate chuckled to herself.

"We need to change out your bandages sweetie, now don't move so this can be quick." She gently unwrapped the gauze from Rose's thigh and was pleased to note that the stab wound was starting to heal. She wrapped a fresh piece of gauze around it and then pattered her head gently. Rose, slightly groggy, smiled at the nurse and yelped when she bumped her back against the wall of the room. Kate startled herself and then relaxed and walked out of the room, the young man would help if she needed comfort.

"Rose! What happened!" Dallas said suddenly and sat up, but in his sleepy state it sounded like, rose wha happen?

"Nothing Dally, I bumped my back against the wall. It still hurts cause of the gashes."

"Oh . . . well . . . sorry," he pushed himself into a standing position, cracking his back and neck and groaning quietly to himself. "Princess, remind me to sleep on a chair if I ever fall asleep here again. That was not a comfortable position to sleep in." He sat on her bed next to her and gently pulled her onto his lap, resting his head on top of hers and staring down at the white gauze wrapped securely around her thigh. His eyes flashed and he smiled to himself, that Soc had paid dearly for hurting Rose; only people that would hurt her again would be her dad, or some drunk idiot.

"Hey Darry can we go see Rose today?" Pony asked and jumped onto his bed, Darry stretched and rubbed his bulging biceps absently.

"Sure kiddo, well go see her today. Go make sure your brother's awake so he don't miss out on breakfast again." Pony smiled and jumped off of Darry's bed, running out of the room to go tell Soda to wake up. Darry looked over into his mirror and stood up, every single muscle in his body was aching, and it wasn't just from the rumble. His legs ached from running and his arms ached from carrying Rose. It wasn't that she was heavy; carrying her was like carrying a paper doll to him, it was because he had been dreading arriving too late. He closed his eyes and groaned when the image of her broken body stayed tattooed on the back of his lids. She'd already been abused so much at home, why had fate made her almost killed? He shook the thought from his head and pulled a with tank top on, pulling on a very faded flannel and a pair of dark colored jeans.

"Darry he won't get up!" pony shouted and Darry smiled to himself.

"If he don't get up in the next seven seconds he don't get chocolate cake! He yelled back and counted the seconds until Soda appeared in the kitchen. One . . . two . . . three . . . four.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Soda yelled and skidded to a halt in the kitchen.

"Three seconds to spare little buddy, alright sit down both of you."

"Anybody home?" A voice yelled from outside and Pony called back,

"Yeah! In the kitchen!" Two-bit and Steve walked in and slammed the door behind them, Darry sighed to himself and started putting food on the plates.

"What do y'all think 'bout going up to see Rose today?" He asked and Two-bit shrugged.

"Sure, hey y'all seen Dally? I don't think he came back from the hospital all night!" Darry chuckled to himself quietly.

"Naw I ain't seen him," Soda said and started wolfing down the food on his plate.

"You think he's still with Rose?" Pony asked and Soda shrugged, Darry didn't trust himself to speak. _I'm in love with her Darry, I can't leave._ Dally had said when Darry had asked him if he was staying or leaving.

"Maybe . . . let's go check it out!" Two-bit said and jumped up, running outside followed by Soda and Steve. Pony looked at Darry questioningly and Darry smiled and laughed.

"We better get a move on if we're ever gonna catch up with them." He said and Pony smiled and took off after them. Darry chuckled to himself again and ran after everyone, catching up with them in a matter of minutes and arriving at the hospital quickly. Darry walked in first and up to the desk, he looked at the same nurse and she smiled at him.

"Here to see Rose?"

'Yes ma'am, all of us."

"Oh I'm afraid it's only family right now,"

"Please, ma'am, we are her family."

"Oh I suppose I can let it slide, follow me." She led them down a hallway and pointed to a door, "She's in there." Two-bit opened the door quietly and then stood in it, mouth open in surprise.

"What are you . . . I did not see that coming . . ." Soda said quietly, Steve and Pony looked in and Darry was the last to walk behind all of them and look through the doorway. He looked away immediately and looked at Pony, his ears were bright red and he turned his head away also.

**Me: I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I've had a lot of homework and my dance classes have been tiring me out.**

**Dallas: amazing, you realize, I hope, that I am going to kill you for hurting my Rose**

**Me: O,O he said MY Rose yaaaay!!!**

**Me jumps up and down**

**Dallas: uhhhhh . . . this is really weird . . . I'm going to walk away now . . .**

**Dallas walks away slowly**

**Me: I wiiiiin! I win I win I win! Well anyways, I hope you like my story, it still isn't done, and thanks for the reviews! I may not update so soon, I have a dress rehearsal for a stupid school show, four or five hours of dance, and a but load of homework. I'll try to update soon though!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Happy Saint Patty's day! I'm exhausted from dance so this chapter might be coming the day after saint patty's day. I've had a long day at school and dance, my ballet teacher decided to give us a crazy petite allegro combination center floor and I can't feel my legs anymore. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and here is chapter.**

Looking into the hospital room, Soda's mouth fell open and he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. Dallas . . . Dallas Winston was kissing Rose . . . what the hell? Dallas pulled away from her and she gave him a weak smile, resting her head in the crook of his neck and breathing slowly, the heart monitor next to her beeping rhythmically. Two-bit gave a low whistle and Dallas's eyes shot over to him, Rose's cheeks turned a bright pink and she hid her face in Dally's neck embarrassed.

"Well . . . there's something that'll make or break ya." Two-bit said and Dallas glared at him.

"I'm gonna break your face if you don't shut your mouth." Two-bit walked in and Rose peeked through her hair to look at him.

"Hey Rosie, do I need to tell Santa that you've been a naughty girl?" Her cheeks tinted pink again and Two-bit laughed.

"How come you didn't tell us Dally?" Soda asked and sat in one of the chairs in the room, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at Dallas curiously.

"Can I look now?" Pony mumbled and everyone burst into laughter.

"Yeah you can look Pony," Steve said and messed hi hair up, "Rating's gone back down to PG-13."

"You call that down?" Darry asked and leaned against the wall.

"Hi Darry," Rose said quietly and he smiled at her.

"Hey Rose, you okay kiddo?" She nodded and the winced when she brushed her back against the wall again.

"Just hurts a little, mostly if something touches my back or arm."

"Nice little cut you got there," Two-bit said looking at white piece of gauze that was taped along the side of her face. It ran from her eyebrow all the way to the bottom of her jaw line.

"Thanks Two-bit," she said and gave him a small weak grin. She leaned onto Dally and he put his arm around her shoulders absently, choosing to ignore the knowing smile that passed among the group. "So should I be buying gifts for future greasers yet or should I wait a couple weeks?" Two-bit asked and Rose's cheeks turned beet red immediately, she looked down at the bed sheets in embarrassment and Dally rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Two-bit, shut up 'fore I beat your head in," Dallas said and Two-bit laughed, his eyes twinkling mysteriously.

In about two or three weeks, Rose was healed enough to go home, although she still had stitches on her thigh and had to keep the gauze wrapped tightly around it, her face and arms had healed up nicely. But she had changed; she no longer looked like an angel, more so like a newborn animal that had been abused, neglected, and unloved for many years. Her scars, or battle wounds, as Dallas referred to them were prominent on her skin and anyone who gave her a passing glance always pitied her. She ended up living with the Curtis's until she was eighteen and could get a job of her own.

_Two years later_

"Rose . . ." he trailed off, her hand held loosely in his rough palm, "Rose . . . I want to ask you something."

"Hm?" He looked into her grey eyes and fiddled with something behind his back.

"Rose Logue," he said and held her left hand, his other hand shaking with nervousness behind his back, "Will you marry me?" He pulled a black box from behind his back and opened it, a gold band with a three small diamonds on the top sparkled in the moonlight.

"Dally . . ." she said breathless, looking not at the ring, but at him, "Of course I will." He slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, smiling at the almost perfect fit. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on top of hers.

"I love you Princess," he said and she smiled and looked up at him.

"I love you too Dallas."

**Me: and it's done! Yaay I likes happy endings! And personally, I think they deserved a happy ending after all the stuff I put them through.**

**Dallas: we better get a frigging happy ending, you almost killed her . . . twice!**

**Me: yeah, yeah stop whining you crybaby**

**Dallas: oh shut up**

**Me: make me.**

**Dallas looks at me like I'm stupid**

**Dallas: you really want to say that?**

**Me: yup!**

**Dallas pulls out rope and a roll of duct tape**

**Dallas: it can be arranged**

**After ten minutes of struggling**

**Me is tied up and had duct tape over mouth, glares at Dallas**

**Dallas: told you I'd do it**

**Me: …..**

**Dallas: what was that? Oh right, you can't talk**

**Me bangs nose against keyboard so words appear**

**Me: well since I cant talk cause Dallas is evil, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and story watches! I might be putting up another story that's about Darry, but I haven't decided yet . . . well thanks for everything and have an awesome life! Bye!**

**Dallas: …… you are incredible**

**Me bangs forehead against keyboard**

**Me: thannkjs trzassd!!!**

**Me bangs nose against keyboard**

**Me: translation, thanks Texas**


End file.
